A Dragon's soul: RoB
by Phoenix373
Summary: The continuation of Ugly-Duckling's A dragon's soul. The First chapter is UP!


Dragon Soul ROB

Dragon Academy – S1 Ep1

Reminder – Hiccup = Toothless/Noche Oscura's brother (and vice versa), HTTYD over, Hiccup can understand/vaguely speak Dragonese, Only Astrid knows his secret.

Note – for these intro's Ugly-Duckling said they'd be following (mostly) exactly what Hiccup says, sorry all those who liked what they did in A Dragon Soul 2. I will also follow that.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own: HTTYD, Noche Oscura, or even the majority of this plot. HTTYD belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell, everything else that I don't own belongs to Ugly-Duckling

 **Bold - Hiccup voice over / (Author's Notes)**

 ** _Bold +Italic - Dragonese_**

 _Italic - Thoughts_

Normal - Story

* * *

 **This is Berk. A voice says as we get a bird's eye view of the island with a tall mountain. For generations it's been Viking against Dragon... The battles were ferocious... Then one day everything changed.**

A black dragon flew past its back left tail fin missing and headed for the sea stacks, a smallish teenage boy who was missing his lower left leg riding him.

I **met my brother Noche Oscura, or as the island knows him Toothless. And together we've shown people here, instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them. Live with them. Even train them..**.

* * *

Skillfully Hiccup clicked the pedal and together boy and dragon zoomed off and preformed a loop-de-loop, coming in for a landing on the tallest stack where their friends were.

 ** _'Hi everybody,'_** Toothless said landing getting replies from the other dragons.

"Ok guys," Hiccup said looking to his friends and their dragons "Best Trick Competition. Who's up First?"

"Me," Snotlout, the Viking on the Monstrous Nightmare, said striking a pose of victory.

"Um... actually I think it's..." Fishlegs, the boy next to him said speaking up.

Only to be blocked out by Snotlout turning to him and saying "ME!"

*o*

 ** _'Why's your rider always so hard on mine Hookfang?'_** Meatlug asked looking to the Flame-Skin.

 ** _'I don't know,'_** Hookfang said kindly **_'But if you like I can make him pay for it...'_**

 ** _'That I would, thank you...'_**

*o*

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm... GO!" Astrid said pointing out to sea.

"Oh don't worry," Snotlout said looking as proud as he can be on top his dragon "And when we go Hookfang and I will light the sky on..."

But that sentence never got finished as Hookfang took off on his own diving down the stack, Snotlout crying "...FIRE!"

*o*

Quickly Hookfang reached his speed limit zooming straight for an arch pulling from it at just the last second.

Next he turned and began slaloming the sea stacks, going through one that was so tight, sideways, his riders helmet scraped along the side.

"AGH!" Snotlout cried closing his eyes but holding on to the dragons horns.

Looking back, the dragon could see how scared his rider was and chuckled slightly – This boy was meant to, according to him, be the bravest, strongest, nothing-can-knock-him-down-ingest Viking Berk had to offer.

Coming out Hookfang shot into the air and began doing some spins before adjusting his wings to go diving into the water, Snotlout's cry of "HOOKFANG!" being heard on deaf ears.

After going through the water for a bit Hookfang came back out.

 ** _'I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH HOOKFANG!'_** he heard Noche call telling him his job was done and coming back to the stack with the others.

*o*

"I'm alive?!" Snotlout asked patting himself down trying to feel his heart to see if it were true. "I'M ALIVE!"

 ** _'Shame...'_** Stormfly the blue and yellow Nadder Astrid was riding said getting small fits of laughter come from the other Dragons, Hiccup having a poker-face but agreeing slightly.

"Of course I'm alive," Snotlout said firmly looking to Astrid posing for her.

"It's my turn," Fishlegs said excited "Ready Meatlug?" he asked looking to his dragon "Here we go!"

*o*

Knowing how easily her rider gets scared, Meatlug being the kind and gentle dragon she and the other Rock Eaters were known to be like, just took it steady and did a slow, but fast circle around the stack landing back where she began.

*o*

"Yes!" Fishlegs said happily looking to the others "New personal best," he said explaining before hugging his dragon best he could while riding her, Meatlug licking his face.

"My turn," Ruffnut said looking to her brother.

"No. My turn," Tuffnut said pointing to himself.

"Guys," Hiccup said trying to block out Barf and Belch's eye rolling comments "Same dragon..."

"Oh, right," Tuffnut said high fiving his sister before they had Barf and Belch take off.

*o*

Taking off from the stack Barf and Belch was heading for one of the stacks waiting for their riders to give an order... Or rather waiting to see how long it would take until they began arguing again.

"Go left," Tuffnut said guiding Belch's head to the left.

"No. Right," Ruffnut said guiding Barf's head that way.

"No. Right!" Tuff said swapping places with Ruff as she did the same to him.

"No left!"

Quicker and quicker the stack was approaching they were going to crash.

Taking matters into their own talons, Barf and Belch turned only just missing getting hit and began to fly back to the sea stack, spinning over and over themselves to get untangled their riders almost falling off.

Looking to each other, both heads gave each other a smirk, before they flicked their necks causing the Twins to go flying into the air.

"OH WHA... NO!" Tuffnut cried as he began to freefall. "THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AGH!"

Suddenly Belch had him in his mouth, Barf having Ruffnut.

Flicking themselves again, the dragons set their riders back on their necks before heading back.

*o*

"We almost died..." Ruffnut said panting, both of them looking shocked.

"I know..." Tuff said not letting go of Belch's horns "Go again?" he asked both getting their bounce back.

"Hey! It's my turn," Astrid said getting their attention before looking to Hiccup smirking slightly "You might want to take notes. Let's go!"

*o*

Quickly Stormfly took off going around the one of the stacks in front of her.

"Ok Stormfly, Tail Flip," Astrid said confidently.

Following the order, Stormfly dipped her tail into the water making a spraying trail follow her.

"Now Twirl," Astrid said sinking down slightly, as Stormfly belayed that order spinning as fast as she could, Astrid being remind of her flight with Hiccup giving her an idea.

Opening her wings again just before they hit another stack, Stormfly flew straight for a bit.

"Quick Upwards Spiral," Astrid said strongly meaning she wanted to do it.

Opening her wings wide, Stormfly began spiraling up into the sky coming to a stop after a while.

"ALRIGHT STORMFLY!" Astrid cried punching the sky before coming back, Stormfly hearing the cheers and cognates from the dragons.

 ** _'Nice job Stormfly,'_** Noche said a smirk in his voice **_'But you haven't seen me and my brother yet.'_**

*o*

"Whoa" "Yeah!" the Twins cheered wanting to see more.

"Yeah but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked getting a punch on the arm from Astrid.

Then everyone turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, looks like we got our work cut out for us bud," Hiccup said sitting up tall a proud modest look on his face.

 _'Yeah right...'_

*o*

After a quick take off it, Noche span over himself and dove towards the water, building up speed trusting on Hiccup to tell him when to pull up.

Using his Dragon instincts, Hiccup deduced it was time to pull up and leaned back, pulling on the saddle a bit.

About to hit the water Noche pulled up in the nick of time making a spray come up and follow then because of the speed they were going.

Next they went flying through and around the other sea stacks, soon coming to their favorite one.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked not needing an answer but got one anyway.

 ** _'Just do your half, and I'll do mine,'_** the Night Fury said grinning.

Coming up fast to the arch, Hiccup unhooked his foot and leapt into the air, the momentum dragging him forwards.

Quickly Hiccup ran across the top while Noche flew underneath, both meeting up with each other as Hiccup dropped off the other end, Noche spinning into the sky.

*o*

Back on the stack the Vikings and the dragons had wide eyes of wonder and amazement both parties cheering both boy and dragon on.

Coming back, Toothless let off all his shots into the sky to celebrate, giving off more gasps.

*o*

"They're still the best..." Astrid said.

"Another win..." Hiccup said looking to Noche who smiled cooing "Good job bud."

 ** _'Why thank you little brother...'_** Noche said smiling taking off back to the stack.

* * *

Yep Dragons... Most people on Berk would say life is better since we've made peace with them.

Toothless was coming in for at the base of the plaza, where Hiccup got off and began walking through the village seeing the people and dragons together.

A few farm animals being chased by Gronkles running pass.

Unfortunately Dragons are still... Well Dragons...

* * *

"Bad Dragon," a women cried trying to get a Terrible Terror back her food "Let go of my food!"

Finally the chicken leg gave way and the meat came off the bone.

"Drop it you pesky Dragon!" the women called after it waving the bone at it only for that to be stolen from her hand by another Terror. "Dragons!"

"Get off my roof you pest!" a man was calling up to a Deadly Nadder.

"Let go of that!" another man was saying having a tug-of-war with a Nightmare. "These are my apples see!"

Then Hiccup saw a women putting out her washing and a Nadder coming by, chasing something, so focused on that she didn't see the laundry, snapping the line and getting tangled up in it as she ran away.

"Give me back my daisy's you reptile!" the women called after the Nadder shaking her fist and stomping her foot.

"Incoming," a man said looking up, making Hiccup look up too and saw a group of dragons flying overhead.

"Look out! Dragon poo!"

Quickly everyone made for shelter.

"Ew... Gross, gross, gross aw... poop. Oooh that's disgusting," Hiccup said backing up bumping into the farmer/fishermen of the village, who were using old shield on staffs like umbrellas.

"Hey Mulch, hey Bucket," he said cheerfully "Sorry about the..."

"Every day at three," Bucket, the long blonde mustache and bearded, bucket wearing on his head Viking said looking up. "They're regulars. A tip of the cap."

"Better than the days where it was 'Kill or be killed'" Mulch, a brown bearded Viking said honestly. "Hey we got some fish for that father of yours," he said pointing his hook to the boy. "Bucket, give the boy the cod..."

Hiccup turned to see Bucket holding up half a fish, and hear the giggling of a Terror, making him grown inside.

"I ate it already?" Bucket asked confused "Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asked shrugging.

"Um... no actually Bucket, I'm afraid the um er..." Hiccup said pointing to a Terrible Terror who was dragging the fish head away.

 ** _'THIS IS MINE NOW PRINCE!'_** the Terror hissed slightly before going behind a house, its friends following to eat it in peace.

* * *

Most of us here on Berk, are willing to take the good with the bad. Hiccup's voice over says as the village leaves and the back of Berk is seen where one lone house stands the sky turning from day to night.

But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away...

* * *

Mildew

Around the back of Berk, there was a lone hut with a cabbage farm outside of it; everything looked very rundown, looking even worse in daylight than moonlight.

Inside, almost everything was stone.

Mildew's pet sheep, Fungus, sleeping by the fire, and Mildew himself on the stone bed under some long ago woven blankets.

At once the house shook, making the weapons hanging from the ceiling swing and fall – one double headed axe almost decapitated Fungus, and Mildew to wake up.

Heading outside, mumbling, Mildew went to see what was making his house shake, turning to see a Gronkle on the roof snoring.

"Dragons," he said looking up "I should of known..."

Looking down to his cabbages he found them all gone.

"Helps himself to my roof and MY cabbage," he complains turning to see if the rest of the cabbages were alright only to see four other Gronkle's were just finishing them. "My whole field... GONE! Agh... That tears it Fungus..." Mildew said looking to his sheep.

As quickly as he could, Mildew grabbed his helmet, his staff, and sheep and started to head for the village.

[hr]

The next day at the food storage house Stoick and Gobber were there to help put everything right.

"Stand the elk up at the back," Stoick's strong voice called out "A fishing boat just came in with a big catch."

"Stoick..." Mildew called out walking up to the Chief.

"Ah... Here's Mildew, with the complaint of the day..." Gobber said jokingly getting everyone's attention, including a few Nadders who were overseeing the preparations.

"You've picked a bad time Mildew," Stoick said telling the old man to wait. "I'm in the middle of storing food. The Freeze is coming," he explained.

"It's the Dragons again," Mildew said climbing the stairs.

*o*

Over to the side, Hiccup and Noche moved forward a bit to hear what the geezer wanted.

 ** _'What do you think it is this time?'_** Noche asked rolling his eyes.

"Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men," Mildew said coming up to the step down from Stoick and Gobber.

 ** _'What did he just call our kind?'_** Noche asked growling slightly, eyes narrowing a bit.

 ** _'Oh just what he calls us every day...'_** Hiccup whispered crossing his arms and looking away.

"Neither are you, Mildew," Gobber said pointing his hook to the man. "Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?"

(Cue draconic laughter)

"Well make your jokes," Mildew said coming up to the same step and strengthening his voice so everyone can hear.

"Meanwhile these Dragons, are eating our village RAW!" he cried pointing his staff to a villager who was turning an empty wheelbarrow over. "Turning people houses into PILES OF RUBBLE!" pointing to a house that had a hole in the roof and two men fixing it. "They even disturb an OLD MAN'S REST!" he said then turning to Gobber and Stoick asked "Can't you see these bags under me eye?"

"He's right..." Gobber said to Stoick while the villagers were cheering in agreement with the man "He's hideous."

(Cue draconic laughter)

 ** _'Oh... I always did love the Blonde One..._** ' one Nadder said to their friend.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew said swinging his staff turning back to the crowd of villagers who were now listening.

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" one man cried.

"They even crack this man's skull..." Mildew said pointing his staff to Bucket before hitting the bucket with it.

 ** _'WE DID NOT!'_** all dragons who were present called out.

"Like an egg..." Mildew finished.

"Eggs?" Bucket asked joy in his eyes "I like eggs. Scrambled, how's about poached?"

"You need to put those dragons in cadges!" Mildew said looking straight to Stoick, tapping his staff to the ground to show he meant it, agreements from the villagers being heard behind him.

 ** _'Your papa won't do that will he Hiccup?'_** Noche asked looking worried.

 ** _'No bud,'_** Hiccup whispered patting his friend **_'I won't let him.'_**

"If you don't... They'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village," Mildew said finishing his rant the on lookers punching fists in the air and shouting agreements.

Not being able to take anymore Hiccup stepped up.

"They don't mean any harm," he said coming to the front before his dad "They're just Dragons... being Dragons."

"Look Mildew," Stoick said placing a hand on his sons shoulder and pulling him behind him "If there's a problem... I'll deal with it."

"Oh there is a problem, Stoick," Mildew said getting right up to the Chief's face. "And I speak for everyone, when I say... 'You better do something about it...'" he said as he turned and left, the villagers parting to let him go, before turning back to Stoick and beginning their rants again.

[hr]

That evening Gobber was invited over to the Haddock house so the men can think up ideas on how to fix everything.

"We just can't let Dragons run wild like they own the place," Stoick said as he paced before the fire, Gobber sitting at the table doing some wood carving, and Hiccup and Toothless over by the stairs.

"We can put up signs," Stoick said getting an idea and looking to Gobber for a second opinion.

"Signs? For Dragons?" Gobber asked looking to his friend.

"No. For the people," Stoick said explaining.

"Signs? For Vikings?" Gobber asked looking confused "We're not big readers Stoick."

 ** _'I am...'_** Hiccup mumbles as he petted Toothless **_'And so is Fishlegs, and Astrid sometimes.'_**

 ** _'But you're not a Viking Bro-bro._** ' Toothless said rolling his eyes **_'And I'm not sure what the other two are but I do know they like to be smart.'_**

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza," Stoick said coming up with another idea.

"Nets?" Gobber asked checking he heard right. "You do know they breathe fire?"

"I know very well that they breathe fire, Gobber," Stoick said turning back to his friend "Agh... Maybe Mildew was right," Stoick said swinging an arm and knocking over a chair. "We have to put..."

"No Dad wait," Hiccup said picking the chair back up "What if I take care of the Dragons?"

"You?" Stoick asked amazed. Gobber looking to the boy like he knew something and liking the idea (Need to read A Dragon Soul for this).

"Who else?" Hiccup said shrugging as Toothless who also liked the idea came up and began rubbing up against him. "If anyone can control them I can."

 ** _'Don't bet on it Bro-bro...'_** Toothless said smiling a **_'Can't wait for tomorrow'_** smile.

"I'm the best man for the job," Hiccup said first looking to Toothless then to his (Human) father.

"You're not a man YET, Hiccup," Stoick said not sure if he liked this idea – Hiccup had a very good record on messing things up and leaving a trail of destruction behind him.

"Not if you don't give me the chance to be," Hiccup said stepping forward.

After hearing that and a look to Gobber to see what he thought getting a slight nod, Stoick replied.

"Fair enough. You'll have your chance. Starting tomorrow," he said looking to his son.

"Yeah so you might wanna get on upstairs and get some rest," Gobber said smirking slightly "'Cause you'll needed it."

* * *

The next morning the sun was shining, birds were singing, clouds were in the sky, a Zippleback was being chased by a couple of Nightmares, a Nadder was running around the village and Hiccup took his place of observation outside his house.

"Ok gang," he said eyes only on the dragons "There's going to be some changes around here."

 ** _'Don't know why we had to start so early...'_** Noche said yawning and stretching, shaking himself awake. **_'Besides, I thought you were going to do this alone.'_**

"Well there's a chance they won't listen to me so..." Hiccup said not needing to finish the sentence, or getting to as a cry of distress came.

"GET OUT SHOO!" Bertha, the baker-ess cried to a Nadder as she held a crate of bread rolls "For the last time. Keep your nose out of my bread!"

With that she ran into the bakery the Nadder's head following her.

"Hang on I'll help you," Hiccup said running up "Just..."

*o*

Hearing the Halfa (Half Dragon, Half Human) behind him, the Nadder backed out to face him and see what he wanted.

"No!" Hiccup said firmly reaching out his hand making sure the dragon could see it and placing it on the dragon's snout.

 ** _'Sorry,'_** the Nadder said **_'I won't do it anymore...'_**

"Alright..." Hiccup said grinning, the smile being lost when a flock of chickens began to swarm him making him loose concentration from the Nadder who got looked around wondering what was going on.

On the other side of the plaza, carts were being knocked over by a blue Gronkle who was playing Chase with the chickens. Then seeing the Nadder buzzed over to see if he wanted to play.

Agreeing they both took off leaving Hiccup and Toothless there.

 ** _'That's one thing done,'_** Toothless said nodding in satisfaction **_'Now can we..?'_**

[ ** _'THIS IS MY RIDER'S FARM SPIKETAIL!'_** a dragon roared getting both boys to turn and find a Monstrous Nightmare breathing fire at a Nadder, a flock of flaming sheep coming down the hill seconds after.

Jumping over some barrels Hiccup began to run towards the well.

"Toothless. Stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep."

*o*

Looking up Noche only sighed, then smiled **_'Thanks for giving me the easy job Hiccup.'_**

Jumping up to the ledge he got in between the two and cried out 'HEY BREAK IT UP WILL YA!'

That got the two parties to back up a bit but they were still glaring at each other.

 ** _'Now what's wrong?'_** Noche asked looking to the Flameskin.

 ** _'This Spiketail keeps coming onto my Rider's farm without permission,'_** the Flameskin said.

 ** _'Who needs permission to land after a full morning's flight?'_** the Spiketail asked his spikes coming out ready to attack again if need be.

 ** _'What's your fight pattern?'_** Noche asked thinking it over and looking around him.

 ** _'From my rider's house down there,'_** the Spike tail said pointing to the house on the very most bottom of the cliff, just before the harbor **_'Around the island a bit, and finishing here.'_**

 ** _'Where's the boundary of your rider's farm?'_** Noche asked turning to the Flameskin.

 ** _'From the edge of this cliff...'_** he began gesturing to the cliff they were sitting on, then began walking **_'To this walk-way the humans use to get up here.'_**

 ** _'Any chance you could make it so you finish your daily flights on that side of the walk-way?'_** Noche asked the Spiketail.

 ** _'I suppose...'_** the Spiketail said flapping his wings a bit and landing on the other side of the boundary line.

With that sorted Noche went to find Hiccup, just as the dragons were flying overhead and... well...

When he got there, Hiccup wasn't the best he could be.

* * *

That night, in the Chief's house Hiccup and Toothless were up in their room, Hiccup now cleaned up and rubbing his sore arms Toothless smirking a bit.

"Oh everything hurts..." the boy said "Even this..." he said detaching his fake leg to show his brother.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called out.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called putting his leg back on and getting up "Perfect. I don't look too beat up do I?"

 ** _'Well...'_** Toothless said not sure what to say.

"Oh great. Dragon pity," Hiccup said then turned to the stairs as Astrid came up. "Hey Astrid, what a nice surprise."

"So, how was your day?" Astrid asked crossing her arms and smirking a bit.

"An eventful run around the plaza," Hiccup said smiling "You know."

"Yeah," she said "I do know, we saw you out there," she said speaking of the other Riders, picking off a bit of rubble off his shirt "It's hard to believe you're still standing."

"Huh..." Hiccup yawned as he fell backwards onto his bed "I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

"HICCUP!" Stoick's voice called out getting the boy to get back up.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there?" Stoick asked coming up the stairs a worried look on his face and sound in his voice "The plaza looks like a war zone."

*o*

 ** _'Well technically it was...'_** Noche said watching on **_'The Flaming Sheeps vs The Dragons vs Hiccup...'_**

 ** _'Not helping...'_** Hiccup muttered before turning to his dad and said "I know it looks bad..."

*o*

"Really bad..." Astrid whispered.

"But this is only er..." Hiccup said trying to come up with an excuse "Phase One, of my master plan."

"Oh... So you do have a plan?" Stoick said slightly surprised.

"I do..." Hiccup says just as surprised that he just said that "Of course I do. It's... very complex, lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah it's er... Pretty wild."

"Uh huh," Stoick said in a non-believing voice "Well this better be real. Because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their head's."

With that Stoick left the room and went down stairs, not seeing the worried look his son's dragon was giving him.

"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said coming over to comfort Toothless "Your head's not going anywhere."

 ** _'What about when I go outside...'_** Noche asked to be annoying **_'It has to go somewhere then...'_**

Hiccup just smirked and happy his brother was himself again.

"You do realize there's like a bazillion dragons and only one of you?" Astrid asked coming over to make sure Hiccup understood "And Toothless of course," she added when the black dragon *Humphed* at her.

"I hope you guys really do have a plan."

* * *

Next day at the arena Hiccup had just finished saying the idea he (well and Noche but the Riders couldn't know about that) came up with last night.

"That's your plan?" Ruffnut asked "Train dragons?"

"Here where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut finished his sister's question.

"Right. Because we don't do that anymore," Hiccup said firmly as he came over with a basket next to Toothless, turning to everybody "That's why it's available."

"Actually the dragons do seem a little nervous," Astrid said stroking Stormfly's beak to calm her down.

"That's because they're very sensitive," Fishlegs said "Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. *We try not to talk about it...*" he whispered.

*o*

 ** _'I didn't know you had a cousin, Meatlug'_** Noche said coming over to her.

 ** _'Well that was before he got caught a few snows_** (years) **_ago...'_** she said sighing.

*o*

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena," Astrid said coming over to Hiccup.

"Well it would be, if he did. Yeah. But he didn't," Hiccup said smiling nervously "So that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

"Wait so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid asked placing her hands on her hips.

"There you go! Talking about it!" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head nervously as he stepped forward to talk to the others.

"All right guys, the dragons are out of control."

 ** _'What do you mean prince?'_** Stormfly asks pointedly.

I ignore her, continuing on. "We want them to live with us, in our world, but they keep blowing stuff up. We just need to give them a small nudge in the right direction, that's all."

 ** _'Hmph. I don't see why you need to do anything.'_** Noche said, muttering some more to himself.

 ** _'Would you rather be shipped off the island, or worse, killed?'_** I whispered back to him

 ** _'Well, when you put it that way…'_**

"Got it!" Tuffnut says. "Help dragons blow up stuff!"

"Ok, first, we make them really mad…" Says Ruffnut.

"No problem. We make everybody angry."

"Guys! This is serious! Mildew wants all our dragons caged. I don't know about you, but that is NOT ok with me." Hiccup snaps.

"You're right. She's sorry." At this remark, Ruffnut punched Tuffnut.

"Okay then, next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight."

 ** _'Yummy'_** Noche said as he saw the bread in Hiccup's hand.

"Now, when a dragon has something in its mouth that it shouldn't have," Hiccup said as he gave Noche a loaf of bread, "you can get them to let go by giving them a scratch under the chin, like this."

 ** _'Ahhhh'_** Noche said as Hiccup scratched under his chin.

Snotlout stomps up to me. "Eh, no no no. Mabey that works for you and Toothless, But me and Hookfang do things a little differently.

"Well, by all means, show me."

"Whatever. Whenever I want Hookfang to drop something, I just get right up in his face and-"

 ** _'Well this is gonna end well.'_** Toothless said to hiccup.

 ** _'Yeah, no kidding'_** said Stormfly.

Hiccup tried desperately not to smile, but was not able to stop a small grin appearing on his face.

"HOOKFANG! YOU DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?"

 ** _'Ok.'_** Hookfang said, annoyed as he spit out the bread. **_'Therf.'_**

Hookfang then proceeds to grab Snotlout and shake him.

"See? He dropped it."

(Cue Draconic Laughter)

 ** _'Told ya.'_** Toothless says to Hiccups. Hiccup tried his best to not laugh at Snotlout.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah… in a minute." Astrid replies

"Alright, we have a lot of training to do."

"Uh… could somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello…Guys? You still there? GUYS!"

* * *

Later Hiccup and crew walk up to the main village after training and rescuing Snotlout

"Huh, no dragons." Fishlegs stated.

"That was easy" said Ruffnut

"Lunch?" asked Snotlout.

"That's weird, if the dragons aren't here, where are they?

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Something tells me that way" Astrid deadpanned.

All the riders rushed towards the large fireball.

"Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?!"

"They've eaten everything, we've got nothing left for the freeze!" stated Stoick.

"I warned ya Stoick, but did you listen to me? No! You put a bunch of TEENAGERS in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts."

"Dad I swear I can fix this. W-we were just starting to-

"Enough Hiccup. How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?

Noche sits up with a fish in his mouth after finishing a basket of fish.

 ** _'Sorry Hiccup'_**

"Oh Toothless"

*o*

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats*! We need another catch." called Stoick.

"It's too late Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Replied Mulch

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!"

"'course we do! Hehe" Mulch grabbed Bucket by the beard. "Don't tell the chief it's too late. Heh. You're always so negative."

"I don't know what it is with me." Remarked Bucket.

"Dad! Please! You gotta listen to me! I know dragons better than-

"Not now Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every. One. Of them caged. Understand?"

"Hmph. You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" Interjected Mildew.

*insert crowd yelling here*

"Alright Mildew. Tonight they will be caged, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island."

 ** _'What will you do Hiccup?'_** asked Noche.

 ** _'I don't know Toothless, I don't want to leave you'_** replied Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Son" said Stoick

* * *

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" moaned Snotlout.

"It gonna be weird. I got used to having Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" cried Fishlegs hysterically

"I volunteer Tuffnut!"

"Whatever. What time should I be there."

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." Called Astrid dejectedly.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!"

"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I ever had." _And my brother!_

 ** _'You're the best brother I had.'_**

"Oh Toothless, I'm going to miss you so much. You know what your mistake was, thinking dragons can be trained. A dragon's gonna do what dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins."

Noche growled at Mildew.

 ** _'Pile of dragon dung'_**

Hiccup was furious along with Noche, his eyes almost seeming to glow for a second, and a slit pupil forming for a fraction of a second. Of course everyone was focused on Mildew

*o*

Just then the great hall doors opened and blew the fire out. Noche padded over and relit the fireplace with a plasma bolt.

"Oh, thank you Toothless." Said a villager.

"You know what? I think mildew is right" Hiccup said, although still slightly miffed. "Come on bud"

Noche and Hiccup then left the great hall

* * *

The dragon riders minus Hiccup arrived at the arena, where it was still dark.

"Goodbye Hookfang."

 ** _'Goodbye_**

"I'm sorry Stormfly, now go!"

 ** _'I'm sorry too Astrid'_**

"Hmmmmph. Feels like big sharp teeth are tearing at this, thing in my chest." Complained Snotlout.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking. Replied Astrid.

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!"

The gate began to close as the riders watched the dragons for a final time.

"Don't close it!" yelled Hiccup flying in on Noche. He opened the gate again. "We are not locking them up.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" asked Astrid. "Or are we going behind his back again."

 ** _'Behind his back. What else.'_** Said Noche

"Uh, one of those." Said Hiccup glaring at Noche. Look the dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!"

* * *

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Exclaimed Mulch

"Did I eat them already? Did I like them? Oh! Am I being to negative?"

*o*

"Snotlout scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup cried on his dragon

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Bucket cried as Hookfang dived underwater.

 ** _'HaHA! This is fun!'_**

The fish flew into the nets as Hookfang flew back up

"Thanks dragon!" called Mulch.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!"  
"Come on! Follow me!" called Hiccup.

 ** _'What next bro-bro?'_**

* * *

Stormfly, Noche, and Meatlug flew to Mildew's house with their respective riders

"Afternoon Mildew!" called Astrid while directing Stormfly to drag her tail.

 ** _'Okay!'_**

Hiccup flew behind on Noche

 ** _'Hehe'_**

"Blech!" cried Mildew as he coughed from the dirt and seeds flying.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" cried Hiccup.

"Fertili-huh?"

*o*

"Ok Meatlug, let her rip." Said Fishlegs

*o*

The raining dragon dung is completely random, and of course means anyone below may get hit. But it does its job in fertilizing the field.

"Smile Mildew!" called Hiccup "We just saved you three months of work!"

* * *

A large explosion tears through the trees, scaring a lone bison and a pack of wild bores.

 ** _'Got them!'_**

 ** _'No I did!'_**

 ** _'Shut up!'_** called Noche while blasting the ground so the boars would turn to the right. He then flew after the boars herding them into a barn.

"Whoohoo" called somebody

"That was awesome!" called Fishlegs.

"How did you know that was going to work?" asked Astrid in amazement.

"Because they're dragons."

 ** _'And you're one too, and you're my brother, etc.'_**

"And they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them." Finished Hiccup. "You know who we should actually be thanking-

"There they are Stoick! Those dragons don't look caged to me." Said Mildew

"No. This is not what I asked for." Replied Stoick.

* * *

Later at the Kill ring the teens are gathered in the center with a large crowd outside. Stoick and Gobber enter the ring.

"Oh no. What is Stoick going to do to us?" asked Fishlegs worriedly

"I'm too pretty for jail" exclaimed Ruffnut in a subdued way.

"Huh. Where'd you hear that?" replied Tuffnut.

"You all disobeyed my orders. And there will be consequences." Stated Stoick.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble!" Astrid grumbled to Hiccup and sighed. "You never listen to me!"

"Dad, if anyone's going to get punished, it should be me."

"Nope! You all had a hand in this."

*o*  
"Oh this is going to be a good day Fungus! It's about to get ugly" said Mildew in the stands to Fungus

*o*

"You took over this place without asking, you released the dragons against my wishes! Things are going to change around here. That's why-

"You're getting a dragon training academy! Interrupted Gobber.

"Huh?" asked Mildew, thoroughly confused.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a look of relief.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" said Stoick

"Sorry, you're right. Go ahead."

"Well you told them most of it already!"

"Well you can tell them how proud you are of them!"

"GOBBER!" Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy, is for you." He opened the door to the dragons.

 ** _'HICCUP!'_**

"Hookfang! Buddy!"

 ** _'Hello again'_**

"Stormfly! I missed you so much!"

 ** _'Me too Astrid'_**

"Meatlug! Who's daddy's little girl!"

 ** _'Fishlegs'_**

"Hey Bud!" ** _'I missed you brother.'_**

 ** _'I missed you to Bro-bro!'_**

"I'll get those dragons yet." Growled Mildew

Fungus shuffled to the middle. " _Maaaaaaa_ " he called.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Said Stoick.

"Not a problem."

 ** _'Especially not for you Hiccup'_**

"After all, I have Toothless."

"He-hem"

"And… them... too."

* * *

 **Dragons can change who they are**

Hiccup turns to face Noche and sees him warming his rock. The scene fades to Fishlegs with Meatlug licking his feet.

 **But who would want them too?**

Astrid has her sheets pulled off by Stormfly, and the scene changes to the dragons gathering sheep into a wood container

 **Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.**

Meatlug and Hookfang attach the dragon academy symbol to the arena

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that" says Astrid as she punches Hiccup

 **And as long as it takes me I am going to learn everything there is to know about them.**

 **Wouldn't You?**

 **...**

 **Aaaaand done! I am torn between two plots for ROB, if Toothless is banished from the island, should Hiccup go with? or will he stay. Go Find the poll on my profile and help me decide please! Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
